


Si je m'attendais à ça...

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Caring, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cute, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Kindness, Love, M/M, One Shot, Protective Hannibal Lecter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Après être tombé en panne à quelques dizaines de mètres du cabinet de son psychiatre et amant, Will Graham se hâte de le rejoindre mais ce qu'il découvre en ouvrant la porte appartient à ses fantasmes.





	Si je m'attendais à ça...

**Author's Note:**

> Vous l'avez peut-être constaté si vous avez lu le premier des **Nuits lecteriennes** , mais dans cette série d'OS, je m'amuse un peu avec les deux personnages principaux. Si vous voulez, on pourrait la résumer par "Toutes ces choses que Will et Hannibal n'assument pas forcément". Leurs peurs les moins crédibles, leurs actes de bonté/douceur ultime, toussa. Cet OS est un exemple type de ce que j'entends par là.
> 
> Il m'est venu lors d'un défi d'écriture du Forum Francophone d'un autre site de fanfics, FanFiction.net, sur le thème "Ça". Et je vous avoue que, comme Will, j'aurais bien aimé voir _ça_ dans la série.

A environ une centaine de mètres du cabinet du psychiatre, la voiture de Will se mit à traîner la jante.

« Ah, non ! Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ce temps ! »

Sourde à ses jérémiades, l'antique Volvo ralentit encore, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Le professeur maugréa. C'était bien sa veine : il pleuvait à verse. Bon, au moins, il ne gênait personne et on ne risquait pas de la lui embarquer à la fourrière. Il avisa son téléphone : il mourait d'envie d'appeler son amant pour lui demander de venir le chercher, histoire d'éviter de marcher sous ce déluge, mais il se ravisa. De son poste d'observation, il voyait très bien l'élégante bâtisse qui accueillait ses consultations et il se disait qu'Hannibal risquait de l'envoyer promener avec une élégance toute lecterienne.

Résigné, il referma sa veste et remonta son col, prêt à affronter les éléments. D'un geste vif, il ouvrit sa portière et eut droit à une brusque rafale de vent.

« Merveilleux, je n'ai encore même pas fait un mètre et je suis déjà trempé… » se plaignit-il.

La journée avait déjà plutôt mal commencé, avec Jack Crawford qui l'avait harcelé pour une ancienne affaire qui ne portait absolument pas la patte de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, contrairement à ce que la police d'il ne savait plus quel État s'était efforcée de faire comprendre au chef de la BAU. Et voilà qu'à présent, sa voiture tombait en panne sous une pluie battante. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

Serrant le col de sa veste, il se mit à courir, tête baissée. En chemin, il croisa un énorme SUV qui eut tout l'air de viser pour l'arroser copieusement avec une énorme flaque. Il pesta et envisagea même de lui lancer la brique qui dépassait du muret de la maison d'à côté. Au moins, il avait retenu la plaque, il pourra toujours glisser l'information à Hannibal entre deux Chiantis…

Heureusement pour lui, le cabinet du médecin disposait d'un porche et il en profita pour s'ébrouer et essorer vaguement sa tignasse bouclée. Pour ce qui était du reste de sa personne, c'était une toute autre histoire. Chacun de ses pas produisait un désagréable bruit de succion. La démarche aléatoire, il passa dans la salle d'attente et, sans même ralentir, entra dans le cabinet.

« Hannibal ? »

Le psychiatre, assit devant la cheminée, se retourna à demi.

« Will ? Tu fais triste mine. Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Surpris que son amant ne se lève pas pour venir à lui, le profiler avança, laissant au passage de grandes traces d'humidité sur le sol gris.

« Ma voiture est tombée en panne, j'ai fini à pieds…

― Déshabille-toi, prends une couverture et viens t'asseoir près du feu. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun marmonna quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles et s'exécuta. Lorsque enfin, il se pelotonna au coin du feu, il se rendit compte qu'Hannibal aussi avait une couverture sur les genoux. Et, de toute évidence, il massait quelque chose d'assez gros avec un petit sourire en coin. Intrigué, le consultant se pencha vers lui. Impénétrable, Lecter lui coula un regard de biais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Hum. Rien de particulier. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la forme remua. Avec douceur, son thérapeute et amant déplaça le doux tissu et une petite truffe noire apparut, suivie par une adorable frimousse toute blanche et pelucheuse. Will étouffa un gémissement attendrit.

« Hannibal…

― Il était recroquevillé sous ma voiture. Il commence tout juste à se réchauffer. »

Totalement conquis, Graham tira son fauteuil pour se rapprocher de son compagnon et, surtout, du patou qui lui léchait les doigts.

« Pauvre petit père. Il n'a pas de collier ?

― Non. Ni de puce, ni de tatouage.

― Encore un connard qui abandonne les chiens, murmura Will pour lui-même.

― Oui. »

La réponse le surprit encore plus que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Hannibal de cautionner un tel langage. Cela dit… Ses yeux azurs glissèrent jusqu'à la bouille ébouriffée sur les genoux du Lituanien. Lui non plus, n'était pas du genre d'Hannibal.

« Que comptes-tu en faire ? »

En posant cette question, Will avait espéré qu'il le lui confierait, plutôt que de l'emmener à un refuge. Pensif, le blond caressait doucement la boule de poils.

« Pour commencer, il va falloir qu'il boive et mange. »

Les yeux havane virent s'accrocher aux siens. Contre toute attente, il semblait gêné.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas de lait dans ta voiture ?

― Non, mais il a l'air juste sevré, il y a des croquettes spéciales pour les bébés chiens. »

Il répondit à la question muette du blond avec une moue gênée.

« Je n'en ai pas non plus, mes chiens sont adultes.

― Dans quel magasin puis-je en trouver ? »

Étonné, Will répondit aux questions du psychiatre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit satisfait. Soulagé, Lecter reprit ses cajoleries. Le chiot semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement apprécier ce traitement. Quant à Hannibal… ce sourire permanent était absolument inédit.

Finalement et avec d'infinies précautions, le chirurgien se leva et déposa le chiot sur la couverture, près du foyer. Il le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche et se redressa. Il allait atteindre l'armoire quand la petite boule de douceur déboula dans ses jambes en gémissant.

« Mais non, je ne pars pas, reste tranquille. Regarde, je te prends simplement de l'eau. »

Complètement éberlué, Graham assistait à la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un film. Avec patience, le docteur Lecter prépara un bol d'eau qu'il déposa sur la couverture. Tout heureux, le chiot se mit à laper avec entrain tandis qu'Hannibal restait agenouillé près de lui, un air profondément attendrit peint sur son visage balte aux traits anguleux.

Will mentirait en disant qu'une telle scène ne faisait pas partie de ses fantasmes. Il le regardait faire avec la tête dans les mains et une expression béate.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? »

Le sourire de son compagnon devint espiègle.


End file.
